The Yami and Bakura Cooking Show!
by Kittykat72790
Summary: While Ryou and Yugi are at School..The yamis host a cooking show! FIRST TRY AT HUMOR! You can review for some new cooking ideas!
1. The Yamis Make Crispy Cornmeal Waffles

Title: The Yami and Bakura Cooking Show!  
  
Summary: While Ryou and Yugi are away at school...these crazy Yamis decide to put on a cooking show! Disaster everywhere I promise!  
  
  
  
Yes yes I know the characters are OOC so don't review me if your gonna tell me that! BUT DO REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 The yamis make Crispy Cornmeal Waffles  
  
Yami: Hello and welcome to The Yami and Bakura Cooking Show! With you host ME!!! The sexy Pharaoh! :mumbles: and Bakura the tomb robber...  
  
Bakura: HEY! Your not sexy! I AM!!! ME!! AND WHY DOES YOUR NAME APPEAR FIRST ON THE SHOW?!?!?!?!  
  
Yami: um...um...cause I am the Pharaoh?  
  
Bakura: It should be in alphabetic order.... THAT WAY I'LL BE FIRST!  
  
Yami: Oh shut up and on with the show  
  
Bakura: mumbles: stupid Pharaoh...telling me what to do...  
  
Yami: Anyway..today on the show we will tell you how to make Waffles!  
  
Bakura: Hey do you even know how to make waffles?  
  
Yami: um...no but that's why we have the cookbook!  
  
Bakura: are you sure this is a cookbook? I've never seen a cookbook with a picture of Tea....  
  
Yami: looks at the book and snatches it, blushing: oops..my mistake...Here's the cookbook :pulls out 1000 recipes for The Nameless Pharaoh and Tomb Robber: Now open to page 26 Bakura...  
  
Bakura: mumbles: stupid Pharaoh...telling me what to do....  
  
Bakura: alright it says we need " 1 cup of whole wheat flour"...flour..Hey Pharaoh isn't flour spelt f-l-o-w-e-r?  
  
Yami: yes...strange they misspelled it.. Whole Wheat Flower eh? Where can we get that?  
  
Bakura :doesn't Yugi have a garden in the back?  
  
Yami: Oh yeah! Im gonna go look for some you get started on getting the other ingredients! :runs to the backyard:  
  
Bakura: mumbles: stupid Pharaoh...telling me what to do..:looks at cookbook: we need 1 cup of whole grain cornmeal....hmm...what's cornmeal? Is it like corn..in a meal? :looks through the refrigerator: Well this is a cornmeal...:takes out a frozen dinner entry that says "NOW WITH CORN!" and places it on the table:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in the back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: hmm..this look like wheat..:takes out some weeds from the back and fills the weeds in a big bag and goes back inside: I have the wheat!  
  
Bakura: we now need 2 tablespoons of sugar...:takes out the bag of sugar and takes out two HUGE spoons:  
  
  
  
Yami: Next we need 2 teaspoons of Baking powder...shouldn't it be Baby powder?  
  
Bakura: shrugs: don't ask me..you're the Pharaoh...  
  
Yami: nods and runs to the bathroom and comes out with Baby powder: Lucky I found some...  
  
Yami: we need 3/4 of baking soda...Bakura I think we have some Pepsi in the refrigerator go get it...  
  
Bakura: getting mad: stupid Pharaoh telling me what to do..:gets the Pepsi from the refrigerator:  
  
Yami: read: 4 egg whites eh? Well..eggs are always white so that should be no problem..:gets 4 eggs out:  
  
Bakura: Hey Pharaoh? Is milk fat? And how do you make buttermilk?  
  
Yami: Why do you ask?  
  
  
  
Bakura: rolls his eyes: cause it says here we need 1 ½ cups of nonfat buttermilk...  
  
Yami: oh..Milk isn't fat...well it depends on what cup you put it in..:takes out a really skinny cup: we'll put it in here..but how do we make buttermilk...  
  
Bakura: I KNOW!!! LETS PUT BUTTER IN MILK!!! :starts to put the butter in the milk and gives it to Yami:   
  
Yami: puts it in the really skinny cup: There...nonfat buttermilk....  
  
Bakura: ok we need to coat a waffle iron with a nonstick cooking spray, and preheat according to the manufacturer's directions..  
  
Yami: I have the waffle iron! But..what do we coat it with? Yugi has some very interesting coats..  
  
Bakura: Pharaoh we need to coat it with a spray duh! :takes out a spray with water and sprays the waffle iron: There now preheat it..  
  
Yami: stupid Tomb robber telling the great Pharaoh what to do...:preheats the waffle iron:  
  
Yami: alright we need to combine the flour, cornmeal, sugar, powder, and soda in a large bowl and stir it well.  
  
Bakura: takes out a large bowl and puts the weeds, frozen entry, sugar, baby powder, and Pepsi, starts to mix them: Damn this is hard...:after a while: There all mixed..  
  
Yami: looks at it: eeewww mortals eat this? Strange..  
  
Bakura: ok we now place the egg whites in the bowl of an electric mixer, and beat on high until soft peaks form? What is this gibberish???   
  
Yami: here I'll beat the eggs: starts "beating" the eggs: DIE YOU STUPID EGGS!!! DIE!!! BOW BEFORE ME FOR I AM THE GREAT PHARAOH!!! DIE!!!!! there..the eggs are beaten...:takes the eggs insides (AN: eeewww doesn't sound right!) from the walls and floors and puts it in a bowl:  
  
Yami: ok now we...Add the buttermilk to the flour mixture and stir it to mix well and gently fold in the eggs...wait a min..how do you fold beaten eggs?  
  
Bakura: I have no idea..remember I'm just a poor and lonely tomb robber...  
  
Yami: shut up and get the buttermilk  
  
Bakura: thinks: if he didn't have that damn millennium puzzle..I would have sent him to the shadow realm.. :gets the buttermilk and mixes it with the "dough":  
  
Yami: tries to fold the "eggs" but instead just puts them in the mix:  
  
Bakura: now we need 1 1/4 of the batter and put it in the iron...  
  
Yami: I'll do that...:puts the batter in the iron and waits for 5 minutes: hey I think its done!  
  
Bakura: opens it and it explodes in his face: Oh yeah..its done...stupid Pharaoh...  
  
Door: opens and closes:  
  
Yami: OH NO THEY ARE HERE!!  
  
Yugi and Ryou: walk into the kitchen:  
  
Yugi: YAMI I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
Ryou: YOU TOO BAKURA!!!  
  
Bakura: EEK! WELL THAT IS ALL FOR TODAY! NEXT WEEK IS HOW TO MAKE RAZZLEBERRY TRIFLE! :runs for dear life with Yami next to him and Ryou and Yugi right behind them:  
  
Well what do you think? Hey it's my first humor Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic so don't hate me!!! Anyway please r+r!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Yamis Make Razzleberry Trifle

Title: The Yami and Bakura Cooking Show!  
  
Summary: While Yugi and Ryou are in school, the yamis decide to host a cooking show!  
  
AN: Thank you everyone who updated! I promise I'll actually finish this fic! And heres..HOW TO MAKE RAZZLEBERRY TRIFLE!  
  
oh yeah...I don't known anything but the show! And The dog food I used..  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 The Yamis Make Razzleberry Trifle  
  
Yami: HELLO AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER EDITION OF THE YAMI AND BAKURA COOKING SHOW! WITH YOUR HOST ME! THE-:gets knocked down by Bakura:HEY!! I WAS TALKING HERE!!!  
  
Bakura:WHAT HE MEANT TO SAY WAS WITH YOUR HOST THE SEXY TOMB ROBBER AND :mumbles: Pharaoh...  
  
Yami: Is this payback time for not making your name first?  
  
Bakura: looks innocent: Why would I ever do that? :has a little halo around his head:  
  
Yami:right...  
  
Bakura: Anyway...today we will make Razzleberry Trifle!  
  
Yami:takes out the cookbook "1000 Recipes For The Nameless Pharaoh and Tomb Robber" looks up razzleberry Trifle: um...Bakura?  
  
Bakura: thinking of who to send to the shadow realm: yes?  
  
Yami: whispers: They don't have how to make Razzleberry Trifle!  
  
Bakura:screams: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! :looks nervous: um..we'll be back after a commerical break!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Commerical~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:You can hear dogs barking as Joey in his dog costume appears:  
  
Joey: in a chirpy voice: Max's Dog Food is best to give to your dogs!  
  
Joey:mumbles as he walks off set: I should get a raise..  
  
:Puppys and dogs start eating the dog food:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Commerical~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Welcome Back to the Yami and Bakura cooking Show!  
  
Bakura: As we said before...today we will make Razzleberry Trifle!  
  
Yami:reads from a new cookbook: ok we need 2 1/2 cups of sliced fresh strawberries....um..what is this Strawberry?  
  
Bakura: um..um..maybe..its a berry warped in straw?  
  
Yami: Maybe...go get some berries from Yugi's garden...  
  
Bakura:ggggrrrr WHAT AM I YOUR SLAVE?!?!??!?!?!  
  
Yami:looks scary: YES NOW GO GET SOME BERRIES MY SLAVE!!!!!  
  
Bakura: eek!! YES MASTER!!! :runs to find some berries:  
  
Yami:hehehehehe :reads: Ok we now need... 1 cup of fresh or frozen (thawed) raspberries? WHAT IS IT WITH THESE DAMN BERRIES!!!! Rasp-berries....maybe its..um..a berry thats...been scraped. YEA THATS IT!!! :gets a grater ready:  
  
Bakura:comes back with a bagful of berries: Here you go....:mumbles: stupid Pharaoh..  
  
Yami:good get the other ingredients while I scrape the berries for the rasp-berries... and get the straws for the strawberries...  
  
Bakura:gggrrrr ok we need 2 tablespoons of sugar :gets the sugar and two HUGE spoons:  
  
Yami: OK the Rasp-berries are scraped and the strawberries are "strawed"  
  
Bakura: OK we need...1 package of regular or instant vanilla pudding mix...:looks in cabinet: HEY I FOUND PUDDING!! :puts pudding on table:  
  
Yami: ok good...now we need 3 cups of skim milk...WHAT IS IT WITH MILK BEING FAT!?!?!?!? :takes out milk and skinny cups:  
  
Bakura: uuhhh Yami?  
  
Yami:angry: NOT NOW MY SLAVE!!!!  
  
Bakura: eek! ok now we need 10 slices of loaf cake? What the hell is loaf cake?  
  
Yami: I think its a regular cake  
  
Bakura: oh ok! :runs to outside and sees a man carrying a wedding cake: hehehehe:attacks the man and steals the cake: MUHAHHAHAH!!!:runs away:  
  
Man: HEY MY CAKE!!!! :cries:  
  
Bakura:brings wedding cake and sets it on the table:  
  
Yami: good job...ok we need..1/4 cup of raspberry jam... WHAT IS IT WITH THE RASP-BERRIES!!!  
  
Bakura: hey can't we just use regular Jelly?  
  
Yami: oh...yeah...:takes out jelly: ok we are ready to make the Razzleberry Trifle!! :reads instructions: First, combine the strawberries, raspberries, and sugar in a medium-sized bowl, and stir to mix well. Set the mixture aside for 20 minutes to let the juices develop....ew how can juice develop...:puts the "straw"berries, "rasp" berries and the sugar in a bowl and hands it to Bakura: mix my slave!!!  
  
Bakura:mutters something about the stupid Pharaoh and mixes them together and sets it down after a while:  
  
Yami: Ok now we spread one side of each cake slice with a thin layer of the jam.:mumbles: Jelly...Arrange half of the slices over the bottom of a 3-quart trifle bowl or other decorative glass bowl. Top first with half of the fruit and then with half of the pudding...:starts to cut the wedding cake:   
  
Bakura: It says here we can put whipped cream on it..Hey do you have a whip and some cream?  
  
Yami:still cutting: The whip is in Yugi's room hanging by the door and there's cream in the Fridge..  
  
Bakura:runs to Yugi's room and gets whip then runs downstairs to the fridge and gets the cream: Hehehehe :attemping to whip the cream: DIE YOU STUPID CREAM!!! GIMME EVERYTHING FOR I AM THE GREATEST THEIF EVER!!!!!! :looks at the cream: OK the cream is whipped...  
  
Yami:good hand me the jam and that cup over there..  
  
Bakura:stupid Pharaoh telling me what to do...:hands him the jam and cup:  
  
Yami: puts the jam on the cake and then stuffs it in the cup, then takes the pudding and fruit and stuffs it in the cup: There the Trifle is ready!  
  
Bakura: Not quite..:adds the strawberries and raspberry mix from before: NOW ITS READY!!!  
  
Door: opens and closes:  
  
Yami and Bakura: uh oh..  
  
Yugi: AAAARRRGGGG!!!! MY KITCHEN MY BEAUTIFUL KITCHEN!!!!!  
  
Yami: QUICK DO SOMETHING BAKURA!!!  
  
Bakura: um...um..:sees the wedding cake and throws a piece at Yugi: TAKE THAT!!!  
  
Yugi:blinks and wipes face: runs to the cake and throws it at Bakura: MUAHHAAH!!!  
  
Ryou:walks in: hey Yugi you forgot your :gets hit by a piece of cake: books....  
  
Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou:having a food fight:  
  
Yami: NEXT WEEK WE ARE MAKING BROWNIES!!!!   
  
Ryou:throws a piece of cake at Yami:  
  
Yami:ducks:  
  
Piece of cake: hits the camera: 


End file.
